Traité de solitude
by Timmy7486
Summary: Scully vit sans doute le jour le plus long et difficile de sa vieSpoiler : Dead Alive S8


**Auteurs :**** Timmy & Hélo.  
Résumé : Scully vit le jour le plus douloureux de sa vie...  
Notes : Inspiré d'une chanson de Lynda Lemay**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de oncle Chris Carter, je ne fais que les lui emprunter le temps de cette fic ! Donc pas de plainte s'il vous plait.****  
**

**Le traité de solitude**

Fatiguée. Lasse. Elle tendit son bras en direction de son réveil. 8h30. Seulement ? Non, déjà. Le petit avait été agité pendant toute la nuit. La journée s'annonçait lourde en évènements. Trop lourde pour une femme enceinte. Tout simplement, invivable pour une femme.

Elle porta sa main à son ventre arrondi comme pour y trouver le courage d'affronter cette nouvelle journée. Journée qu'elle aurait préférée ne pas vivre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. A côté de celle-ci, l'échographie de la semaine passée avait été déposée dans un geste d'espoir. Espoir que cet être qui vivait en elle lui apporterait joies et rires. Mais aussi espoir que ces derniers mois aient été un cauchemar et qu'il lui suffirait de prendre une grand inspiration et de se réveiller au côté de Mulder.

Elle se releva péniblement de son lit. Elle s'aida de ses deux bras, son ventre de plus en plus gros ne l'aidant pas à se mouvoir comme elle le désirait. Elle sortit une jambe puis l'autre. La fraîcheur de la pièce lui fit immédiatement avoir la chair de poule. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre. Et s'avança lentement près de la fenêtre. Le soleil hivernal filtrait à travers les persiennes. Le ciel leur promettait une belle journée et pourtant … pourtant elle avait qu'une envie : Que celle-ci n'existe pas.

Elle secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle réellement espérer que ce simple geste effacerait toutes ses pensées ? Tous ses doutes? Dans une profonde inspiration, elle se redressa et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait qu'une heure pour se préparer avant l'arrivée de Margaret.

Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau blanche. Peut-être le seul acte agréable de planifier. Très vite les gouttes d'eau se mêlèrent à ses larmes salées. Elle arrêta la douche et appuya son front contre la paroi de la douche. Elle sortit, ce moment qui lui avait paru si long n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et pour cause, il n'avait durée que 10 minutes. Du revers de la main, elle essuya la buée du miroir. Elle ne pu supporter de se voir dans cet état un moment de plus. Elle prit ses affaires et partit s'habiller dans sa chambre. Juste avant cela, une opération fastidieuse avait consisté à cacher les cernes accumulés ces derniers jours.

Elle se fit un café décaféiné et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur son canapé. Confortable, ce mot sonnait de plus en plus faux à son oreille. Elle mit la télé, tomba sur plan 9. Elle chercha la télécommande et coupa celle-ci d'un geste net et précis marquant une volonté implacable de faire cesser ce calvaire. Elle attendit, seule, dans la pénombre, la main sur le ventre tendit que l'autre essuyait le torrent de larmes qui ravageait son visage.

Margaret arriva précisément à 10 heures. Toute vêtue de noir, ce costume ne la rajeunissait pas. Elle s'installa sur le canapé au côté de sa fille. Elle ne dit rien. Elle passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Dana se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère et pleura encore et encore. Les sanglots se transformèrent en spasmes, lui faisant de plus en plus mal au ventre et l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle se redressa et alla se chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle ne pu boire en entier.

Dans son ventre, son enfant semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à l'extérieur pour mettre sa mère dans un tel état ? Il se fit comprendre en donnant plusieurs coups à sa mère, coups qui firent aussitôt réagir Scully. Elle se calma et pour la première fois de la journée sourit en regardant son ventre. Sourire rempli de peine. De la peine, encore et toujours. Sa seule certitude demeurait qu'elle serait toujours seule. Quoi qu'il se passe, sa vie subsisterait solitude sur solitude, épreuves sur épreuves. Seule la mort lui avait survécu ses dernières années. Sa seule amie, cohabitant avec elle, prenant le soin de lui enlever chaque personne qu'elle aimait. Les unes après les autres.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Scully. Elle regarda sa mère puis sa montre. Personne ne devait venir aujourd'hui. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ouvrit son judas et regarda qui était ce mystérieux invité. Evidemment, ce ne pouvait être que lui, la deuxième personne la plus touchée par cette journée. Après une profonde inspiration, elle lui ouvrit. Cette simple visite allait faire remonter en elle et en son invité tant de souvenirs qu'elle avait besoin de s'y préparer.

L'un des rares amis de Mulder rentra et sans rien demander à personne la pris dans ses bras. Pour la réconforter ? Pour se réconforter ? Les deux sans doute ! Comme si, la vie s'était arrêtée dans cet appartement. Ils restèrent ainsi sans se soucier du temps qui pouvait bien filer. D'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci ne filait pas plus vite dans le but de leur faire oublier ce chagrin qui les rongeait immanquablement de l'intérieur. Pas si simple que cela. Ils se relâchèrent après une étreinte qui leur paru durée un temps fou mais qui n'avait duré que quelques instants, non le temps n'était pas de leur côté, une fois de plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent en en disant plus que tous les mots de la terre.

Un bruit sourd provint de l'entrée. Ils ne lâchèrent pas cette communication non verbale comme pour y chercher un soutien et surtout le courage d'affronter cette journée et l'arrivée de cet homme que Scully savait pertinemment comme étant le début de la fin d'une ère.

Skinner était là, debout dans le chambranle de la porte, le dos voûté, l'air grave, le regard perdu dans le vide, le tout reflétant le grand désarroi de celui qui avait su trouver place auprès d'eux. Scully lui intima d'un simple signe de tête de la suivre. Il comprit directement où elle voulait en venir : Les formalités. Dans ce genre de situations les papiers vous tombaient dessus à n'en plus finir. Il l'emmena à la morgue où elle signa toutes les feuilles nécessaires pour une bonne dizaine d'années mais surtout pour le bon déroulement de la journée et le repos de son ami. Etant le dernier de sa famille, c'était à elle qu'incombait cette mission dont elle se serait bien passée. Lorsque elle aperçut son nom au bout de la page elle crut défaillir. Heureusement que Skinner était présent, d'une main amicale sur l'épaule, il lui donna le peu de courage dont il disposait pour franchir cette étape. Elle griffonna sa signature en dessous du énième et dernier papier. Toute sa solitude fut gravée à jamais sur celui-ci. Plus jamais, elle ne parapherait de telles pages. Elle se le promit. Plus jamais.

Dehors il faisait aussi froid que dans son cœur. La neige avait recouvert la ville. Le regard dans le vide, la main sur son ventre, elle cherchait une raison de rester, de survivre. La voiture avançait parmi des allées d'arbres dévêtus. Scully se sentait regardée mais n'eut pas le courage de tourner la tête et de l'affronter. Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit de pleurer mais elle se l'interdisait, pas devant les autres. Qu'allait-on pouvoir dire d'elle après ça ? Déjà que les commérages sur la paternité de son ami allaient bon train … C'était plus fort qu'elle, comme toute cette journée qu'elle regrettait déjà depuis quelques jours.

Une secousse. Le moteur s'arrêta. Une portière claqua. Elle se retourna, elle était seule dans l'habitacle. Elle sursauta quand on ouvra la portière du côté sur lequel elle se trouvait. Une main amicale et aimante se tendit en sa direction. Pour la première fois, elle leva les yeux en la direction de son ami et le remercia d'un hochement de tête pour sa présence. Elle sortit du véhicule, ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans la neige mais elle ne le nota pas. Par contre, son attention se porta droit devant elle. Il était là, devant elle, entouré de tous ses amis.

Elle aurait voulu s'approcher de lui, l'entourer de ses bras, le couvrir de baisers, lui montrer toute son affection. Mais non, elle ne le pouvait pas et ne le pourrai plus jamais. Dorénavant, il y avait cette boîte entre eux. Cette maudite boîte de chêne qui allait devenir sa demeure pour le reste de la vie. Lentement, elle descendit sous terre. Ces cinq mètres de terre l'empêchait et l'empêcheraient à jamais d'assouvir son manque d'amour. Ces deux heures lui semblèrent être les plus longues de toute son existence et même le soutien de ses quelques personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses véritables et uniques amis ne lui était d'aucune aide. Son cœur était brisé. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, comme anesthésiée par le froid. Elle avait le sentiment de vivre cette scène en tant que simple témoin. Témoin de sa propre vie, sa propre déchéance. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans lui ?

Tous ses gestes lui parurent automatiques. Si bien qu'elle n'aurait pu en reproduire aucun. Fatiguée et complètement brisée, elle rentra chez elle après avoir écouté les condoléances des personnes présentes dans l'assistance. Elle s'effondra dans son lit ne trouvant le goût pour rien d'autre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute une partie d'elle, partie qui lui manquait déjà depuis quelques mois mais qui devenait maintenant impossible de rassembler. Elle eut l'impression d'être seule dans sa détresse. Personne, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle endurait. A vrai dire, même elle, n'arrivait pas à le décrire, à comprendre ses sentiments.

Personne ne devrait se lever le matin et se recoucher le soir en ayant enterré l'homme de sa vie.

**FIN **


End file.
